


Disease of Delirium; The Former Bad One That I Despise With All My Being And Want To Burn

by Reserve Course Writer (ReserveCourseWriter)



Series: Disease of Delirium [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I just searched the document for all of the character's names, I might have missed a few characters, I was legitimately considering asking someone to read this for me, and give me a summary because that's how much I don't want to read this., because i couldn't be asked to read it again, don't read this please i hate this, hhhhhh i hate this, i hate the grammar in this!!!! so much!1, it wasn't even close to coming out, oh gosh this is back when I thought Himiko's name was Himoko, v3 hadn't even come out in japan when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReserveCourseWriter/pseuds/Reserve%20Course%20Writer
Summary: so, there's a fanfic i'm writing called Disease of Delirium, which is a rewrite of a fanfic i wrote a year ago that i hate.this is that year-old fanfic.I never finished this, so it just abruptly cuts off, so sorry if you were looking forward to reading a whole fic, but you shouldn't be looking forward to reading this fic for any reason anyway, so I guess I just brought you down to earth, if so!





	Disease of Delirium; The Former Bad One That I Despise With All My Being And Want To Burn

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to this dumpster fire of a fanfic!!! I hate it!!!  
> Warning; This fic is too drawn out, the grammar is horrific compared to what I use now, there is nothing good about it and I tried to shoehorn in what I thought depression, child abuse and PTSD was and shoved them onto Ouma because we didn't know anything about anyone at the time and I wanted him to suffer via badly written fanfics. Needless to say, I handled them very badly because I knew nothing about how to handle them and my writing skills were infinitely worse then than they are now.  
> Don't read this. Read my other fics. Shout at me to write more chapters for my multi-chapter fics, I need motivation and guilt will probably work even though I've been feeling guilty for months about not writing and I haven't done anything. Try it anyway. It might work.  
> What else is there left to say? I guess this is a meagre apology for not updating Disease of Delirium in a while. Bad gift to offer, but it's better than nothing.  
> oh yeah!!! i also haven't bothered to format the fic at all, i just copy-pasted the word document so if there are any instances of horrific text  
> whoops  
> Ah, I've been ranting and raving for long enough. Just read the fic.

It all started one day in the Gifted Inmates Academy. Monokuma and the Monokumarz had announced that they were taking a break for a few weeks. They set up automatic punishments if anyone broke the rules, and Monokuma had an automatic buzzer for if the body discovery announcement was triggered.  
Angie was acting strangely. When she came to the cafeteria for breakfast, the first thing they noticed about her was that she was covered head-to-toe in drawings, everything from smiley faces to Mona Lisa recreations. Her coat pockets were stuffed to the brim with markers and pens, and as she entered she was drawing on the lining of the coat.  
Everyone stared at her as she sat down. It was only once she had got herself a plate of pancakes did she notice their interest in her. “Why’re you guys looking at Angie? Does she have something on her face?” She queried, pondering their sudden interest in her. Kaede was the only one who answered. “You have a lot on your face. And your arm. And everywhere! Why are you drawing on yourself?” She asked, observing the enigma that was the girl before her.  
“What’re you talking about? Angie isn’t doing anything except eating her pancakes!” She replied, while simultaneously stuffing a pancake into her mouth and drawing on her skirt. She seemed unaware of it, but she continued to draw on herself. Ouma tried to take the marker away from her, but she just took another one from her pocket and continued drawing. They just decided to ignore this phenomenon and continue eating breakfast.  
Other than Angie, the day went by pretty normally for everyone.  
The next day, Angie was getting desperate. She had run out of places to draw on herself, and started drawing on Himoko, who was sitting right next to her. “Angie, what are you doing?” Himoko asked, wondering why the artist was so determined to draw on everything. “Huh? I’m not doing anything!” Angie replied while drawing a magic wand on Himoko’s cheek. Other than Angie, Ouma didn’t show up to breakfast.  
After breakfast, everyone got worried about Ouma, so they went on a search party for him. Eventually, Kaede found him holed up in his room in both a depressed state and his pyjamas.  
“Ouma!” Kaede cried out when he found the boy. “Open the door!”  
“Oh, Akamatsu’s here. Okay, I’ll open the door.” Ouma unlocked the door and let Kaede in.  
“Why didn’t you show up to breakfast? Are you ok?!” Kaede asked urgently.  
“No.”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m not ok. I’m never ok and I never have been. I lie to myself constantly, but now I find myself unable to.”  
Ouma’s reply made a chill run down Kaede’s spine.  
“W-what do you mean?” She asked, hoping for a rational answer.  
“Exactly as I said. I woke up this morning, but all of a sudden, I couldn’t lie. It’s like some twisted Pinocchio. Instead of his nose growing he loses the ability to lie altogether.”  
Kaede had to sit down. She was shocked. Could the little shit bombastic leader that messed with their minds really be this depressed husk of a person deep down inside? No. She refused to believe it.  
She messaged the others using the phone in Ouma’s room and told them that she’d found Ouma and to gather in the cafeteria immediately.  
10 minutes later, all of them had gathered, Angie still drawing. Kaede had carried Ouma to the cafeteria since he seemed to have no motivation to go there by himself, and he had lined up 3 chairs and was using them as a bed. At one point he tried to use a tablecloth as a blanket.  
Ouma’s classmates were surprised by what they saw. The normally outgoing Ouma lying on a line of chairs sobbing. At one point Gonta tried to ask him what was wrong.  
“I can’t lie to myself and now I’m depressed.”  
No one asked him any questions after that.  
Kaede took the spotlight.  
“So, as all of you can see, Ouma isn’t acting normally. When I found him, his door was locked, and when I asked him if he was ok, he said he wasn’t. He never is and he never has been, according to him. He said he woke up and couldn’t lie. Alongside Angie, I think we can agree that this isn’t normal behaviour for them. So, I decided to confer with you guys to see if there would be any explanation for this.”  
The students talked among themselves while Ouma moaned in the background.  
“I feel siiiiiiiiick” Ouma moaned several times, louder and louder until Kaede heard him. She decided to see how truthful he was being and put her hand on his forehead. “Agh!” Kaede said loudly, loud enough for the other classmates to hear her. They stopped talking and looked at her.  
“What’s wrong?” Asked Tenko, thinking that Ouma, being a boy, had hurt Kaede. Stupid boys. “Ouma’s forehead is hot enough to fry an egg on! It’s unnatural!” Kaede explained to the group while Ouma groaned.  
“Wait a second…. Yumeno, would you put your hand on Angie’s head please?” Kaede asked Himoko, wondering if she was sick too. “Sure thing, though wh- hoLY FAIRY GODMOTHERS I THINK MY HAND IS BURNT!” Himoko replied, taking her hand off of Angie’s forehead.  
“Oooooohhh, so THAAAAATS why I was feeling so hot. I thought it was just hot weather.” Angie said while drawing a daffodil on Himoko’s hand. “Again, please stop drawing on me. It’s annoying.” While Himoko and Angie were arguing about the markers, Kaede was thinking about why Ouma and Angie were acting that way.  
“For now we’d best quarantine them. They appear to be sick, which is causing them to act out of character. The best we can do is try to stop it from spreading while we try to figure out the source of the disease.” Toujou spoke, and it was sensible advice.  
“She’s right. Angie, could I have your room key? Ouma, yours too?” Kaede asked, thinking to keep them in their rooms as quarantine. She also thought to try to force the disease out of them, like not allowing Angie to draw by taking away everything she could use to, and taking most things out of Ouma’s room, as in this state he might try to do something….. drastic.  
“Yumeno, would you mind being a nurse with me? You and I are the only people that have touched the sick people to our knowledge, and for all we know it might be contagious.” Kaede asked, hoping she would cooperate. “Sure, why not. I can try to cheer up Ouma with some magic while we’re at it.” Himoko answered, secretly pleased that she had an audience that would be 100% honest with her while being in a state where they couldn’t turn her down.  
“Alright then. Yumeno and I will stay by their rooms so that we can easily reach them if something happens. What would be best for the rest of you to do is to bring us their food so that we can bring it into them for you, to decrease the amount of targets for the disease to possibly have. For now, Yumeno and I should work on making their rooms safer for their conditions. We’d better take away all of Angie’s art supplies and we should keep an eye on Ouma too.” Kaede took charge as they all did their best to accommodate the ill.  
“Ouma, could you get up please?” Kaede asked the depressed leader, hoping he’d be as cooperative as Himoko. “Nooooooooo, I’m too sick.” Ouma’s mumblings were quiet, but Kaede heard them. She sighed. “Yumeno, could you walk Angie to her room and make sure you take away all of her markers and pens please?” Kaede asked. “Sure, why not. Come on Angie.” Himoko replied, dragging Angie by the hand.  
“Ouma, will I have to carry you?” Kaede asked, hoping the answer was no. “Yes please.” God damn it.  
While carrying the surprisingly light Ouma, Kaede decided to see if there was any way that she could find out how Ouma came to be this way. “So Ouma, do you know how you came to be so depressed? I mean, you’re usually not so cowardly.” Kaede asked, hoping that she hadn’t struck a nerve.  
“C-cowardly?” It was barely audible, but Kaede heard it. She looked down to check if he was alright when she felt tears on her hands. She struck a nerve. “O-Ouma, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I was just curious, that’s all.” She quickly blurted out, hoping to be able to stop him crying.  
He didn’t seem to hear her. He was too trapped in his own head. He was constantly mumbling, and it was getting louder. Once it was a volume that Kaede could hear, she walked as quietly as she could, hoping to get enough clues to solve the issue.  
“I-I d-don’t want to b-be locked in the c-closet, I p-promise I’ll be l-less cowardly, a-anything b-but the closet. I-I’ll get g-good grades, I’ll make fr-friends, just anything b-but the c-c-closet.” He kept muttering like that. It was heart-breaking to Kaede. She unconsciously stopped walking, and she started rocking him back and forth. She decided to give him some Panta, she knew that it always cheered him up.  
He got out of his trance after 5 minutes, and Kaede continued to walk to his room. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Kaede apologized, hoping she hadn’t worsened the matter. “Sorry for what? All you did was ask why I’m so sad.” Ouma answered. It appeared that he didn’t remember the incident. At least she knew what to avoid when talking to him.  
After they had arrived to his unlocked room, she laid Ouma on his bed. She hadn’t noticed at first, but wasn’t his room completely purple? Anyway, that didn’t matter now, what mattered was looking for sharp objects. His room was relatively clean, spare the pile of empty Panta bottles in the corner. It shouldn’t be too hard looking for dangerous objects……. right?  
She started off at his desk. Plenty of pencils and pens, and a…. secret diary? Oh well, better not focus on that right now. She’d need something to put them in. Ah! Her backpack! She took out the spare vest, sheet music and Monopad for now. She’d need them later, but she didn’t want to risk leaving Ouma alone to go and get a different bag, and she definitely didn’t want to carry him again.  
Now that she was done with the desk, she decided to search his closet. There wasn’t much in there apart from some clothes and Panta. The boy’s obsession with the drink seemed to know no bounds. She looked under the bed next, and found a knife.  
“Ouma, why do you have a knife under your bed?” Kaede asked, praying to Angie’s god that it wasn’t that he was in this state constantly and that he…….. She steered herself away from that dangerous train of thought, hoping there was a perfectly good explanation as to the knife’s appearance.  
“Self-defence.” Ouma answered slowly, almost hesitantly. No matter the reason for its placement, Kaede had to confiscate it. That was the room done, now, to go check on how Himoko and Angie were doing. “I’m going to go check on Angie. I don’t want to leave you alone, so I’ll have to carry you again. Unless you feel like walking?” Kaede asked, hopeful that Ouma would give her a break.  
“I don’t like walking. I wanna be carried.” Grrrreat. Kaede made a mental note to herself to see if they had any baby monitors in the warehouse so that she could keep an eye on him without having to carry him everywhere.  
On the short trip to Angie’s room, Kaede wondered why he was so light. It was more like carrying an expensive vase than carrying a human. Kaede rang the doorbell on Angie’s room. Himoko opened the door. “Oh, hey Akamatsu. Here to check on Angie?” Himoko asked, knowing why she was here. “Yeah, is she doing alright?” Kaede asked, wondering what Angie would do without things to draw with.  
Kaede walked into the room to see Angie sitting on the bed looking strangely sad. “Are you doing ok Angie?” Kaede asked, feeling sorry for the poor girl. “Angie doesn’t know why, but she feels like she’s supposed to be doing something.” Angie said sadly.  
Now they had 2 sad sick people on their hands. Hooray. Kaede turned to Himoko. “Hey Yumeno, I’m gonna go see if they have any baby monitors in the warehouse so that we can keep an eye on them without having to constantly be with them. You mind me letting Ouma here?” Kaede asked. “Sure, he and Angie can be my audience.” Himoko replied, figuring that she could use a little magic practice.  
With that, Kaede put Ouma down next to Angie on her bed and went to find the baby monitors.  
In the warehouse, they had almost everything. However, Kaede was having a hard time finding them. The warehouse was much bigger than the outside made it look. “Hey Akamatsu. What’re you here for?” Tenko came in, seeing Kaede and wondering if Ouma had attacked her and she was looking for bandages. Menaces.  
“Oh, hey Chabashira. I’m looking for some baby monitors so Yumeno and I can keep an eye on Ouma and Angie without having to constantly be with them.” Kaede said, explaining herself to the Tenko that was ready to kick a guy into the sun. “Oh, ok. I thought Ouma had hurt you like the menace he is.” Tenko replied. “In the state he’s in, he could hardly be a menace to a fly.” Kaede said worriedly.  
“Anyways, need some help?” Tenko asked, noticing that Kaede was nowhere near the end of the warehouse. “Thanks Chabashira. I’ve been searching for half an hour and I’ve hardly made any progress. How is this place so big? It’s like space. It’s never ending and it’s very hard to find what you’re looking for.” Kaede explained exhaustedly.  
“Well, I’ll go search over there. I’ll shout if I find one.” Tenko said while jumping over in the direction of the aisle she had pointed at. “THANKS CHABASHIRA!” Kaede yelled at her, hoping that she’d find one.  
20 Minutes Later  
“I FOUND ONE!” Kaede heard a faint scream going through the warehouse.  
“WHERE ARE YOU?” Kaede yelled, hoping to find her. “ALSO, BRING SOME SPARES! IF MORE PEOPLE GET SICK, WE MIGHT NEED THEM!” That thought hadn’t crossed Kaede’s mind before then, but spares are always handy.  
While Kaede was running through the aisles trying to find her, Tenko landed in front of her. “Here you go!” Kaede was stunned. How the heck could Tenko jump so high?! “Uuuuhh, Chabashira?” Kaede asked uneasily. “Yeah?” “How can you jump so high?” Tenko laughed at this. “Oh, it’s easy if you’re experienced enough.” Kaede was surprised. That was all it took? “The trampoline might have helped, I guess.” That would explain it.  
“Anyway, thanks Tenko!” Kaede opened her backpack and noticed she still had all of the items she had confiscated from Ouma’s room. “Oh, right.” Kaede took them out of her backpack and put them on the nearest shelf. Tenko looked alarmed. “Wh-why do you have those things in your bag?” Kaede turned to her and explained herself. “Oh, I took these from Ouma’s room because in his state, I was worried he might do something……. drastic. I didn’t go to get another bag because I didn’t want to have to carry Ouma to the storage room and back.” She put the baby monitors inside.  
“Oh, okay then.” Tenko said, breathing out a sigh of relief. “See you later then!” She said, walking out of the storage room. Kaede went out too. She hoped that Himoko hadn’t been overwhelmed by the two sick people.  
On the way to Angie’s room, she stopped by Ouma’s room to pick up her spare vest, Monopad and sheet music. After she came out, she was shocked to see Toujou right in front of her. “Aaagh!” Kaede fell onto the door in surprise. “Did I scare you? If so, I apologise.” Toujou said, helping Kaede up with one hand. “Toujou? Why are you here?” Kaede asked, getting to her feet.  
“Well, there wasn’t much we could do to help so we decided to take turns making confectionary for the sick. Their current state looks more like a flu than a stomach bug, so they should be able to stomach these cookies well enough. I was chosen as the messenger.” As she said that, Toujou showed Kaede the box of cookies in her other hand.  
“Oh, well I’ll bring them to them. Ouma and Angie are both in Angie’s room as I went to go get some baby monitors. I’ll tell you how they received them afterwards.” Kaede said, reaching her hand towards the box. Toujou handed it to her. “Thank you for saving me the trip. By the way, Gokuhara decorated four cookies specifically for you, Ouma, Angie and Yumeno. He was surprisingly good at it despite his big fingers. I’ll leave you to it. Adieu.” Toujou said, heading out of the dormitory. “Bye!” Kaede shouted out the door.  
Kaede walked up to Angie’s room and opened it. “Ta-da!” Himoko was pulling butterflies out of her hat. Judging by the amount of rabbits Angie was covered in and the never-ending scarf on top of Ouma like a blanket, that hat had been quite busy since she left. Angie reached out to the butterflies like a little kid. Ouma, on the other hand was curled up in a ball with the never-ending blanket. Kaede walked in.  
“Oh, hey Akamatsu. What’s in the box?” Himoko asked, looking curiously at the package in her hands. “I met Toujou in front of Ouma’s room. The others made cookies.” At this, Angie stopped chasing the butterflies immediately. “Cookies?” Angie asked, walking up to Kaede and taking the off of the box. “Oooooh, pretty!” Angie said, reaching for one. Kaede stopped her and closed the box. “Ouma, are you interested?” Kaede asked, hoping something would spark his interest.  
Ouma looked up. Kaede was holding a chocolate chip cookie out to him with a checkerboard pattern on it. “Cookies are nice.” As he said that, he beckoned for Kaede to give it to him. She put it in his hand. He stuffed it into his mouth and went back to being a ball on the floor.  
As Kaede reached into the box once again, she got a cookie with a piano decal. In the box she could also see one with a magic wand on it. There was also a sugary one with Angie’s necklace on it. The rest were plain, but they were all just as tasty.  
After the cookies were gone, Kaede remembered the baby monitors in her bag. “Oh yeah, I got these.” Kaede took one out of her bag. “The warehouse was so big Chabashira had to help me get them.” Kaede took the sending end of the monitor and turned it on.  
“Angie, could you leave this on your locker for me?” Kaede asked, holding it out to her. “Okaaaaaay!” Angie said, taking hold of it and plonking it onto her locker. “Hey Yumeno, since I’ve mostly been taking care of Ouma and you’ve mostly been taking care of Angie, would you mind keeping it that way?” Kaede asked, holding out the receiver end of Angie’s monitor to Himoko. “Eeeeehhh, sure, why not.” She took it and put it in her breast pocket.  
Kaede looked at Ouma. She knelt down to him. “Hey Ouma, would you mind leaving this on your locker please?” Kaede asked, hoping he’d comply. “I don’t caaaaaare.” That was a yes.  
“Okay, so Yumeno and I will turn on the monitors whenever we aren’t close enough to you two to see you. Yours will be constantly on so you won’t have to do anything. There’s also a button that allows us to talk to you, which will be handy for whenever we’re bringing you food and our hands are full so that you can open the door.” Kaede explained it to Angie and Ouma.  
“Ouma, did you hear me?” Kaede asked, leaning over him. “I’m sick, not deaf.” Ouma said smarmily.  
“Well, that settles that. Now, it’ll probably get boring in here, so we’ll go and get some stuff to entertain ourselves. Maybe some board games and a book or two. Anything else you guys want?” Kaede asked, hoping that they’d have some ideas so that they wouldn’t have to improvise. “Paint! Markers! Art!” Angie started chanting different art supplies. “No. If we get you those, you’ll just draw all over everyone.” Himoko said to Angie, who started to look sad.  
Kaede stared at Ouma. “Ouma, anything you would like? A board game?” Kaede asked, hoping he’d participate in the fun. “I like Monopoly.” He replied unenthusiastically. “Great! Now you’ll have something to do aside from sitting there all depressed.” Kaede said, hoping that they had Monopoly in the warehouse. Himoko turned on her monitor. “Well, see you guys later!” Kaede said, opening the door and leaving. “Baaaaaaiii!” Angie said, still on a sugar rush from the cookies. Ouma stayed silent.  
As Kaede and Himoko were walking to the warehouse to look for fun stuff, they decided to talk. Before they could do that, they starting hearing things from the monitor. “Why’re you so sad Ouma? No one can feel sad after cookies!” Angie asked, thinking that cookies were the solution to everything. It’s kind of like that with tea in Ireland.  
At this, Himoko chuckled. “Angie’s like a cute little puppy, always so happy and energetic. In her mind she’s still a little kid.” Kaede nodded.  
Ouma responded. “I always lie to myself. I say that everything’s fine, that people like me, that I like me. Today I just…. found myself unable to do that, and the bad thoughts came seeping in. ‘People hate me. I’m a bad leader. All I am is a filthy liar that no one loves.’ Things like that came pouring in like water into the Titanic. And just like the Titanic, I’m going to sink if I take any more of this.”  
Kaede heard emotion pouring out of his mouth, as if, for the first time, he was saying what he wanted to, what he needed to, what he wanted to shout out, but he kept it a secret. Was he…. Crying? He felt the need to keep his feelings a secret, despite the fact that it looked like they were eating him alive.  
There was silence. Angie was stunned, and she walked over to him. “Come here.” Kaede and Himoko couldn’t hear it, but Angie was hugging Ouma as tightly as she could. “Thanks.” Ouma said, and he smiled.  
Himoko spoke. “Wow. Ouma…… wow. I feel sorry for him. Why do you think he’s so insecure?” At this, Kaede remembered when she was carrying Ouma to his bedroom. “Well, when I was first carrying Ouma to his bedroom, I asked him how he came to be so depressed, as I didn’t remember him being so cowardly. At the mention of the word cowardly, he started crying, and mumbling about being locked in a closet as a punishment for not having good grades or friends. I’d hate to meet whoever was caring for him.”  
“Yeah, poor guy.” Himoko said looking sad for him. At this moment, Kaede had an idea. She reached for the monitor in Himoko’s pocket and pressed the button that allowed them to talk to Angie and Ouma. “Ouma, we don’t hate you. There are lots of people I hate more than you. In fact, if you want to, we can become friends.” Kaede said this with a smile through the baby monitor. At this, Ouma was startled. “Y-you can hear us?” he said, worried that others might exploit his weakness.  
“Of course they can silly, remember the monitor?” Angie said while she hugged Ouma tighter. “So, what can I do to make you feel better? Hmmmmm…” Angie thought, hating to see when other people were sad. “Angie, it’s fine, you don’t have to do anythi-““Hug this bunny!” Ouma was cut off by Angie shoving the rabbit in his face. “O-okay then.” Ouma slowly accepted the bunny.  
“Fluffy things are the solution to all sadness. That’s why I always make sure to hug a ball of yarn every day!” At this, Angie rustled through her pockets and pulled out something. “Here!” Kaede heard the sound of Angie throwing the thing, and the sound of it landing. “Thank you for hitting me in the face with a ball of yarn.” Ouma threw it back. Soon they were having a yarn fight with the various balls of yarn that were stored in Angie’s pockets. “You hit one of the rabbits!”  
“Yup, just like little puppies.” Himoko said with a smile. Ouma and Angie laughed, and the laughter was contagious. Soon Kaede and Himoko were laughing too. Before they realised it, they were at the warehouse. “Hopefully they have a section for board games. Let’s bring as many as we can. After all, I don’t think Monopoly is really a game that Angie would play, and after a while it gets boring.” Kaede said, opening the door to the warehouse. Himoko nodded.  
When they got in, there couldn’t see anyone. “Ok, I’ll search the right sides of the aisles and I’ll let you handle the left.” Kaede said, thinking of a way to search the warehouse quicker. “Ehhh, ok.” Himoko said, looking at the left of the current aisle.  
Angie and Ouma continued having their yarn fight, until Angie tripped on the never-ending scarf and while try to regain her balance, dragged Ouma down with her. They fell onto the bed, but Angie’s head hit the end of it and she was knocked out. “Angie, are you ok? Angie? ANGIE! ANSWER ME IF YOU’RE ALRIGHT!” Ouma was yelling in her ear, hoping that she was ok. “Did you hear that? Angie’s hurt! You keep searching for board games and I’ll go and see what the damage is.” Kaede ran to the door, grabbing a nearby first-aid kit on the way. “Ok!” Himoko said to Kaede as she ran out the door.  
Himoko pressed the ‘talk’ button on the monitor. “Don’t worry Ouma, Kaede’s running over there with a first-aid kit. It’s gonna be ok.” She tried to calm Ouma down. “It’s not going to be fine, she’s bleeding!” Ouma said, clearly panicking. “Ouma, just calm down, ok? I’m freaking out too! But I can’t act like it because I’m your nurse!” Himoko said, her voice rising.  
Meanwhile, Kaede had arrived at Angie’s dorm and opened the door in a hurry, causing it to bang against the wall. The plan was to stay calm as to not panic Ouma further. “Aagghh!” This startled Ouma, but that didn’t matter to Kaede right now. “WHERE’S ANGIE IS SHE OK WHAT HAPPENED TO HER IS SHE BLEEDING I HOPE NOT SHE’S BLEEDING ISN’T SHE AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!” So much for staying calm.  
Ouma pointed to the bed, frightened by Kaede. She had been hit on the head and she was bleeding. She had been knocked unconscious and she was barely holding a ball of yarn. Kaede gulped. “O-okay, so O-Ouma I’m gonna go get help. Here’s a first-aid kit, do the best you can until someone comes.” Kaede said as she handed the first-aid kit to Ouma and she ran out the door trying not to scream as hard as she could.  
She ran until she found someone. It was Shinguuji. “Kukuku….. Hello Aka-” Kaede cut him off. “DO YOU KNOW FIRST-AID?!” She practically screamed in his ear. He was shocked. “I…think so.” He looked at his bandages. “GOOD COME WITH ME.” Kaede practically dragged him across the ground as she ran to Angie’s dorm.  
Kaede burst into Angie’s dorm and pulled Shinguuji into the room. Ouma breathed a sigh of relief. “Phew, the body discovery announcement didn’t play, so she’s not dead.” He said, showing Shinguuji Angie’s unconscious body. Ouma had tried his best to bandage her head, but to no avail. Eventually he just gave up and sat next to Angie, stroking her hand and wondering when she would wake up.  
When Shinguuji saw the body, he turned to Kaede and said “This isn’t exactly first aid, but I’ll try.” He walked up to Angie and took the first aid kit from Ouma. He did his best, and turns out his best was very good. “Thanks Shinguuji, you’re a lifesaver.” Kaede said, hugging him, which caused him to blush.  
“Do you mean that metaphorically or literally?” Shinguuji asked, only for Ouma to join the hug bundle. By now he was a tomato.  
~Shinguuji’s inner thoughts~ HELP I’M NOT USED TO HUMAN CONTACT AAAAHHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME PLS KAEDE THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE OUMA GO AWAY PLS I NEED AN ADULT HNNNNNNNGGGGGGG  
After a few minutes of awkward hugging and Shinguuji dying inside, they heard a yawn. Immediately Kaede and Ouma abandoned Shinguuji much to his relief and all eyes were on Angie. She sat up. “Uuuuugh…… my head hurts.” Angie said, rubbing her head. “Hey Angie. You doing ok?” Kaede asked, hoping the answer was yes.  
Angie yawned, tired for some reason. “My head hurts, I’m really hot and I reeeeeally want to draw, but I’m good.” She said, getting off the bed, before wobbling and having to sit down on the bed. Kaede handed her a bunny. “You said fluffy things make you feel better?” Kaede said, unsure of her memory.  
Angie hugged the bunny and smiled widely. She looked at Kaede, then Ouma, and then Shinguuji. “Why’s Mask Man here?” Angie asked, looking intently at Shinguuji, which made him nervous. “He’s the one that bandaged you up.” Kaede said, answering her question. Shinguuji nodded.  
“Oooooohhhh, that makes sense. After all, his hands are aaaaall bandaged up.” She said, pointing to his arms. At this, he tried to hide his arms, as if they were something to be ashamed of. Angie wobbled over to Shinguuji and hugged him to say thank you.  
~Shinguuji’s inner thoughts~ OH GOD NOT AGAIN NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I CAN FEEL MYSELF DYING LET GO PLEASE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Angie snuggled into Shinguuji for a few seconds of torture for Shinguuji and warmth for Angie, until Kaede pulled Angie away, noticing how uncomfortable Shinguuji looked. “You’re like a big teddy bear! Snuggly and warm!” Angie said, reaching out for another hug. Kaede set her down on the bed.  
“So, Shinguuji, would you mind becoming a doctor and/or nurse?” Kaede asked, realising that Shinguuji had already shown himself to be an adequate nurse, and he had already been exposed to the sick, so there was a higher chance that he’d catch the disease.  
“If I don’t have to wear a nurse’s outfit, I’m in.” He agreed, wondering how beautiful sick humans could be. The monitor buzzed. “Great, another pair of hands to help. I’m on my way with board games.” Himoko said, walking to the dorms. “Yaaaaaaay! Board games!” Angie said, happy to have something to do. A minute later, Himoko rang the doorbell. Shinguuji answered the door.  
Himoko had a stack of board games bigger than her. “So, what do you guys wanna play first?” Himoko asked, walking into the dorm and set the board games down on the bed. “Jeez, how many board games were there?” Kaede asked, not thinking that there’d be that many, let alone enough to rival Himoko in height. “I was surprised too, I thought there’d only be Scrabble or something, but they have a lot of variety.” Himoko said, looking at the pile.  
“You two can take it in turns picking games. Who wants to pick first?” Kaede asked, looking at Ouma and Angie. Angie put up her hand and waved it about for a few seconds until Kaede said “Alright, Angie gets first pick.” “Yaaaaaay!” Angie said, wobbling over to the pile. She looked at it, overwhelmed by the amount of choice that she had.  
Finally, she picked one out from the bottom. Shinguuji had to lean against the pile so that it didn’t all fall down on top of Angie. Angie held her board game of choice above her head. “Cranium!” She said excitedly.  
Himoko looked wary. “Doesn’t that game have drawing in it?” She asked, wondering if taking all of Angie’s stationary away had been wasted if they were going to be playing this. Kaede whispered to Himoko. “Don’t worry Yumeno, I have a plan.” Kaede then turned to the rest of the people in the room and made an announcement.  
“We can play Cranium-““Yaaaaaay!” Angie said, interrupting Kaede. “But! There’s a catch. Everyone, what’re you best at? Drawing, sculpting, describing or acting?” Everyone answered. Kaede and Ouma were acting, Shinguuji and Himoko were describing and Angie was drawing. “Now, the catch is that you can’t use the one that you’re best at! When you land on a square with the one that you’ve banned from, you treat it like a multi-coloured square. Got it?” Everyone agreed to Kaede’s proposal.  
They spent the next half an hour playing Cranium, and it was an extremely close match. The only reason Shinguuji won was because he was the only one that had played before aside from Angie and Kaede and they discovered he was an amazing actor.  
As Shinguuji was celebrating his victory, they heard a knock on the door. As Kaede opened it, she saw that it was Toujou, holding a tray of food for them. There was a big pot of rice and 5 bowls, one for each of them. “Hello Kaede. I can see that Shinguuji has joined you.” Toujou said as she gave the tray to Kaede. “Oh yeah, Angie got hurt and I panicked and he was the first person I saw.” Kaede said sheepishly, looking back on her earlier actions and feeling embarrassed. Toujou nodded. “And so he has become a nurse?” Shinguuji went up to the door to answer Toujou’s question. “I wanted to observe how beautiful sick humans can be.” He said, feeling the need to explain himself.  
“Oh, and we really loved the cookies! They were great, and there seemed to be no problems with the-“”Can you guys make more? I looooved all the sugar!” Angie cut Kaede off, eager for more cookies or pastries of that nature. Toujou blushed, happy that they had enjoyed them. She nodded, answering Angie’s request.  
“Very well then, I bid you adieu.” Toujou said, closing the door. Kaede put the tray down on Angie’s desk, wondering where to eat the rice without intruding on the cafeteria as it would be very hard to fit them all onto the bed. Kaede thought, but she couldn’t come up with anywhere. She decided to ask the others for help thinking of a location. “Hey guys, where should we eat this?” Kaede asked, hoping they would have some ideas.  
“My skill room! I can draw while I eat!” Angie said, hoping that she would be able to get away with it. “No.” Himoko said, poking Angie. “Awwww…..” Angie said, sad that she wouldn’t be able to draw. They all thought, before Ouma came up with a solution. “How about we eat in one of the classrooms, and just put up a sign saying we’re in there?” Ouma asked, hoping his idea was good enough for them.  
Kaede hugged Ouma. “That is a great idea!” She patted his head. “Off we go to a classroom!” Kaede said, getting up and picking up Ouma. “Shouldn’t we make the sign telling them we’re there first?” Ouma said, wriggling out of Kaede’s grasp and onto the bed. “Oh.” Kaede blushed. She had been so happy that Ouma wasn’t being sad anymore that she had forgotten that they had to warn the others.  
Angie scooted over to Ouma, hoping that she could be the one to make the sign. “Can I make the sign?” Angie asked, hoping to her god that they would let her. Angie looked at Ouma intently, until it got to the point where she was pushing her face into Ouma’s and all he could see was her. He tried to look at Kaede, but Angie shoved her face into his once again. “No, Angie, you cannot make the sign.” Kaede said, saving Ouma from Angie hell.  
“Eh, I’ll make the sign. I like drawing.” Himoko said, offering to make a makeshift sign. “Alright then!” Kaede went rummaging through Angie’s desk, seeing if she had any paper. Eventually she found a sketchbook, and she tore a blank sheet from it. She handed it to Himoko, who then unlocked another drawer where she was keeping Angie’s stationary and picked from the plethora of pencils, pens and markers.  
She crouched over Angie’s desk and wrote a messy warning. ‘The sick people and nurses are eating in here, so don’t come in.’ She also did little doodles of all of the nurses and sick people. “There we go.” Himoko said, putting the pen back in the drawer and locking it. She took some wash tape from Angie’s desk and stuck some on the back so it’d stick to the door. “Kukuku…. Shall we take our leave?” Shinguuji asked, walking towards the door.  
They all went out of Angie’s room, Kaede a bit in the front to warn anyone they encountered and Shinguuji carrying Ouma. Luckily, the rest of the class were eating their lunch as they walked to the classroom. They found a deserted one near the entrance, so they stuck the sign up and walked into the classroom. They brought a few desks together for a makeshift dinner table, and they ate their rice in peace.  
After they had finished, Shinguuji brought the crockery back to the kitchen and they stayed in the classroom, wondering what to do next. “So, what do we do now?” Kaede asked, looking at Ouma and Angie, hoping they would take initiative. Instead, Himoko spoke up. “Eh, why don’t we just talk for a bit? I can’t think of anything else, and if we’re going to be constantly around each other, it’d be best if we got to know each other.”  
The other students made noises of general consent. “So, does anyone have any stories about themselves they want to tell?” Kaede asked, hoping she wouldn’t have to be the one to start as she didn’t have anything to talk about. “Does anyone want to know about Angie’s island? She’d be happy to talk about it if no one else has anything to say.” Angie piped up, hoping she’d get a chance to tell all of them about the wonders of her island.  
“I am intrigued by different cultures, I would be happy to listen.” Shinguuji said, a look of genuine interest on what they could see of his face. “Yaaaay!” Angie said, happy that at least one person was interested. No one objected, so she continued.  
“Angie lives on a small divine island~! It used to be a big island though.” “Wait, what do you mean it used to be big?” Kaede asked, wondering how an island could suddenly shrink. “Oh! God decided smaller was cuter and sent a bunch of natural disasters to destroy it.” Angie said in the same sing-song voice she said everything in, not changing her tone while talking about the destruction of the majority off her island.  
Angie continued talking. “Oh, oh! Angie’s island is aaaaaaaaaaall covered in nature. Grasses and flowers eeeeveywhere. Y’know, the weird thing is sometimes the plants attack people! No one knows if they’re really plants or not.” “Wait, like giant Venus Flytraps?” Himoko asked, wondering even more what her island was like. Angie shook her head. “No, they just look like flowers and grasses.” At this, all of them were perplexed.  
Despite the confused looks that were clear on their faces, Angie kept going. “It’s in the middle of the ocean! Aaaaaall around it is pretty blue water!” Angie smiled, happy to be reminded of the island she had grown to love. “Wait, if it’s surrounded by ocean how do you ship stuff there?” Kaede interjected again, pondering how that would happen.  
“Oh! We use Deepsea! You can order aaaanything and it delivers to the island! It’s, like, super convenient! It has aaaall of Angie’s favourite painting supplies, along with food, organs, clothes, medicine, blood, children-““Wait, organs, blood and children? What kind of delivery service is that?!” Kaede asked in a hurry, wanting to know why the more questionable items were on the list. “Oh, it’s super convenient for the Monday and Wednesday sacrifices!” Angie said with a smile that unnerved everyone around her while she said that sentence.  
Angie went on about her island for another half-hour. After she ran out of things to talk about, she started tapping her feet against the floor. “So, what’ll we do now-“‘Ding dong ding dong!’ Kaede was interrupted by the monitor lighting up, and everyone looked at it in unison. “Upupu! My kids and I are back from our holiday! Meet at the gym immediately so that I can be caught up on what I missed!” Monokuma’s voice rang throughout the building, and so the group had no choice but to head to the gym.  
Kaede sighed and picked Ouma up, and the rest of the group headed out the door. When they arrived at the gym, they stayed in the far corner of it to keep the purpose of the quarantine alive. One by one, other students trickled into the gym until everyone was there. After a few minutes, Monokuma arrived, the Monokumarz following shortly thereafter.  
“Upupu~! Well well well, here we have a predicament! I don’t know what happened while I was gone, so spill the beans! And don’t think of tryin’ to hide anything from me or I’ll have your head on a silver platter!” Monokuma said fiercely, claws showing to prove that he meant business.  
Monokuma looked in the corner of the sick people and the nurses and his face lit up when he saw Ouma groaning. “Oh! Did my Despair Disease happen already? It usually doesn’t start up until at least half way through!” Monokuma waddled over to Ouma and Angie. “I don’t really know what variation of the disease they have because I haven’t seen their symptoms yet- and don’t tell me them! I wanna figure them out for myself! My bet’s on Ouma having the Truth Disease and Angie having the Protagonist Disease!” The class looked at Monokuma in surprise, wondering what kind of disease could have variations like that!  
“Excuse me, but I don’t believe I have heard of the Despair Disease before. Do tell, what kind of illness is it?” Shinguuji inquired. “Oh, my Despair Disease isn’t like any common illness toots! It’s tailor-made to spread despair! To harden your soft hearts! It isn’t really an illness! In fact, it’s more like a cure” Monokuma’s face lit up with glee while explaining his cruel ‘cure’ he’d prepared.  
“But how do we fix it?” Kaede asked, hoping that Monokuma would have an answer. “Fix it? Why would you want to fix it? It cures your weak hearts into something hardened and capable of murder! Upupupupu~!” Monokuma laughed as he watched Kaede’s expression fall.  
Kaede sighed. “Looks like we’ll have to take care of this on our own….” Monokuma went on to ask for more news and, when there was none, he left with the Monokumarz following after. “Despair Disease huh…….” Kaede thought for a bit until Ouma pulled on the cuff of her shirt to bring her back to reality.  
Kaede shook her head quickly and looked down at the reason that Ouma had wanted her to pay attention. Walking towards them was Hoshi. “Oh, hello Hoshi!” Kaede waved at Hoshi as he approached. Hoshi raised his hand in response. “Hey Akamatsu.” When he reached the group, he started talking.  
“Hey guys, if you ever need another person to take care of the sick people, I don’t have anything better to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was shite, wasn't it?  
> I'm sorry you read that. I thought I was mediocre at the time even though I wasn't.  
> But!!!! If your writing skills are at this level!!! Yer grand!!! There's nothing wrong with being at this writing level, I'm just a perfectionist. Keep practising and you'll get better, I promise!!!!  
> I'm sorry if that comes across as patronising, I just want to be nice and polite and I don't want to make anyone upset.  
> I just hate my old writing with a passion and the lack of grammar is savagely taxing on my mind whenever I try to read this.  
> Well, tell me your opinions on this fic when you


End file.
